merpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Malencheine
Main= Malencheine Noctus Arka, also known as Malencheine, is a character of the Meropolis Series ''and an important character throughout the years. Unlike his brother, Malencheine is still very much a prince, is younger, and can be considered to be immature. He is essentially a boy-prince. One similarity they ''do ''share, however, is that their wives have the same father. Another is that they are both Leviathans. Appearance Malencheine, in his "mercat" state, is seen in full form by Quinn as being "a bit more orange than Cori, but otherwise an adult version of him." He wears a breastplate that is not as secured as Markahlihnni's, but it is the same color and style. He wears a coat like Markahlihnni's, but it is not secured either and is missing its sash, but he does have similar pauldrons. His eyes are light blue and have pupils with black sclera. His fashion sense seems to indicate his laid-back energy and lifestyle. Although he is a Leviathan, the only hint he is one is when he gets angry or cross, in which his eyes turn a brighter blue. He has yet to transform in the series, but it can be presumed he is similar to Markahlihnni in his form. Despite being a prince, neither he or any other prince in Meropolan history wears a crown. Personality Malencheine is laid back, and is not so much as a "success" as Markahlihnni is, due to the fact that Neris, the kingdom he is looking for, is not yet discovered or potentially existent. He is also very feminine and speaks with a similar voice to Cori's, except it is deeper and has a slight lisp, which potentially hints he is somewhat flamboyant. However, all Mercats are said to have a slight lisp due to their different bone structures, and they all have similar voices: female Mercats will always have a slightly masculine voice, and male Mercats will always have a slightly feminine voice. At times, Malencheine is shown to be immature due to being considered a "boy-prince". Powers and Abilities Malencheine is shown to be proficient with certain skills in the series. Combat Malencheine doesn't fight, but if he did, he would likely use his Leviathan abilities. He is also somewhat good in hand-to-hand combat, as he can retract claws from his fingertips. Hydrokenesis Malencheine is able to produce whirlpools, but mainly for his own pleasures. Knowledge Malencheine is shown to have immense smarts of the sea in general and of his home world. He also knows a lot about being a prince. |-|History= Pre-Story Malencheine was born the era after Markahlihnni, on the 18th day of Eros, to Merlin and an unknown mer, who was hinted to be a merwolf concubine or prostitute hired due to Merlin's inability to find a wife. They were raised alone, content and under great care in the kingdom of Porpopolis, which Merlin had taken over previously. Sometime after his third birthday, he and Markahlihnni disappeared briefly after going off to hunt for Leviathans. Upon returning, it's presumed they became Leviathans too. Shortly after Markahlihnni married, Malencheine did also, and had Cori with Corquanta. Cori was born without a personality and could only form his own through observing others, but Malencheine was proud to see that Cori eventually began emulating his own actions. When the Shark War began, Malencheine simply became idle once he realized the Shark Chieftain was only targeting Meropolis. He then began the invasive journey to find Neris, but did not immediately leave for the trip. |-|Trivia= * Despite marrying a woman, Malencheine is actually asexual. This makes him one of the few asexual characters. * Malencheine was born on the 18th of Eros, which is equivalent to the 18th day of February. * Malencheine was added after the main story. * Malencheine was originally a merwolf trapped in a shark's form in the original manuscript. * Malencheine's name is made up, but it would mean "lazy cat" if it really existed. * Malencheine is considered biologically seventeen. * Malencheine is part of the Royal Council. * His design has remained mostly consistent. * Malencheine was first created in 2015. * He is one of only two characters in the series to have pupils in his eyes. * So far, Malencheine is the only Mer in the series's existence that is physically capable of self-fertilizing. * Malencheine's name is based off of a gem known as a Malachite, using the first three leters M-A-L. |-|Gallery= As Drawn by S. '''Please do not add images that are not important to the article, such as fan art or things that are not directly related to the character. Only verified pictures are allowed. Malencheine1.png Malencheine.png '''Malencheine did not exist in the original story, so no pictures of him exist officially. Please do not add pictures claiming to be from that story. Only S. has the copy.' Category:Characters Category:Genderless Category:Princes Category:Asexual Category:Supporting Category:Porpopolan Natives Category:Arka Family Category:Alive Category:Royalty Category:Parents Category:Leviathans Category:Spouses